Una realidad inquietante: Chilenas Otakus
by Xkari18
Summary: Un par de chicas son trasladadas a distintos mundos de anime. Tallas, chuchadas e insultos en "español chileno"


Una realidad inquietante: Chilenas Otakus.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época desconocida y en un año menos conocido aún, se escontraban científicos altamente calificados, locos de remates, frustrados y asesinos de esposas que luego metían su alma dentro de un Eva. Nada de extrañar en nuestro variado y encantador mundo del anime.

- Esta listo... listoooooooooo!... -decía frenéticamente uno-

- ¿Bien, pero sabes exactamente lo que significa? -sudaba el otro de solo pensarlo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Que es un dispositivo traspasador de tiempo, espacio y dimensiones? ¿que es lo más grande inventado hasta ahora? ¿nuestro mayor éxito?

- No -le miraba el otro-

- ¿Tons?

- ¡AVISPATE PO! ¿no cachai?... osea... calcula a cuanto podemos vender este aparatito!... -unos signos de peso se tatuaban en sus ojos- Millones: ¡allá vamos!

De pronto, entro una pequeña niña desconocida... la cual les sonrió a ambos, tenía una sonrisa angelical. Tras ella iba su pequeña mascota, un inofensivo can que movía la cola de alegría.

- Mira, hasta el perro cacha que es un éxito -le dijo el que aún pensaba en el dienero-

- Ola nena, como estás? -le decía tirnamente a la pequeña- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, encanto?

- Nada... solo pasaba a verte...

Será ¿designio del destino? ¿capricho de la autora?, un poco de ambos, por que como alma que lleva el diablo se lanzó el perrito supuestamente inofensivo... al cual, previamente se la habían trasformado los ojos a rojizo y emitía aullidos infernales... lanzándose contra dicho control. Era negro, cuadrado y con un gran botón giratorio rojo en el medio, e, infaltable antena. El perro eludió con agilidad atlética a los intrincados esfuerzos de los científicos para atraparlo... pero como todos sabemos, difícilmente los que tienen cerebro son buenos en los deportes.

Es aquí donde el perro por darle un tarascón a dicho control, gira la manilla y aprieta el botón... transportándose involuntariamente.

:: **Por mientras, en otro tiempo, y en otro luga**r ::

- LALLALALALALALALALALLA... EN EL MAR LA VIDA ES MAS SABROSAAAAAA... -chillaba a modo de canción una alta chica, transportándose como siempre al colegio. Era totalmente normal, en un país normal, en una ciudad normal.. con un pelo normal... y un nombre normal... todo era demasiado normal.

- Guau guau... -dicho can, aún con el control en el hocico, aullaba por algo para comer, había estado durmiendo un tiempo indefinido y ya había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo caminaba sin encontrar a su ama o algún humano cerca-

- Perriiito.. que lindo -decía nuestra chica normal- ¿Cómo tai?.. que lindos tus ojos azules...

- ¿Y vo? -decía una recién llegada chica con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, era más bajita que la anterior-

- Holas -decía quién había encontrado al cachorro- mira, te presento a un perrito bonito

- Eh... -decía con una gotita al lado del ojo- ya... mucho gusto señor perro, oye, tenemos que irnos.

- Míralo.. parece que tiene hambre... ¿no tienes nada para comer?

- De echo si -le decía sacando un pan del bolsillo- pero es mi almuerzo, dudo que...

No alcanzó a decir nada, cuando la alta chica ya le había lanzado la rebanada de pan con queso al can, el cual probablemente ya lo debería haber digerido...

- ¡Animal!... si serás... -decía la antigua dueña del pan-

- Hay, si sabe que es un animal, pero no se lo digas tan fuerte... puedes herirlo... -le decía ahora la alta, que acariciaba en el mentón al perro-

- Te lo decía a ti, idiota... ya oh, vamos a clases, que ya estamos bien atrasadas...

- Si... -decía levantándose, y el perro la siguió, cuando entre sus patas calló nuestro anteriormente nombrado control- ¡Mira! ¿que es esto?

- Eh.. si supiera... creo que tendría mejores notas en matemáticas... -le decía la que se resignaba a no tener almuerzo por el día de hoy- ohh.. tiene un botón...

- Mejor vámonos, puede pasar algo... -decía la mas alta-

- Hay, que soy maricona... ya oh, aprieta el botón, quizá pase algo...

- ¿Pero que podría pasar, que no sería meternos en problemas?

- No importa... -bueno, entre palabrerías... terminaron apretando el botón. Se abrió un circulo suficientemente grande para que cupieran las chicas y el perro, el círculo desapareció y el trío no tan dinámico calló a una profundidad desconocida. Dieron vueltas, sintieron un remolino en el estómago y un vacío en la cabeza (algo similar cuando enfrentaban exámenes de matemáticas) y luego cayeron al suelo.

- Auuuuuuuuch... mi potito me dolió... -decía la que había alimentado al perro anteriormente-

- Uff... entonces te dolió todo -le decía con sarcasmo la otra, el perro también se estaba quejando-

- Bien, ya que están aquí, quiero que me escuchen -dijo una voz desde un cielo nublado-

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntaron al unísono las chicas, junto con un ladrido de perro que probablemente quiso preguntar lo mismo-

- ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿O eres nuestra conciencia? -preguntó a la que le habían robado el pan-

- ¡Toy segura que eris mi profe de Atención al Cliente! ¡profe lo siento, ahora si que entro a su clase! -rogaba la otra a punto de ponerse a llorar-

- Sale de acá, no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir... -le decía la que había preguntado primero-

- No, no soy un fantasma, ni su conciencia.. ni tu profe. Soy... -música de ultra tumba- La Autora de Este FanFic.

- ¿Quéééé´? -dijeron todos, incluido el perro-

- Así es. Escuchen: el mundo debe prepararse para una terrible amenaza, ustedes son ahora las que tienen el poder para detener esta destrucción masiva... deben unirse, probablemente encuentren amigos en el camino, quizá encuentren muchos enemigos... pero lo más importante, es que tienen que luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

- ¿Y cual es la amenaza? -preguntó el perro, muy atento-

- ¿Y de cuando hablai? -dijo una de las chicas, espantadísima-

- De siempre, es que no me parecían de fiar el par -dijo el perro negando con la cabeza-

- La amenaza es encontrar la máquina del tiempo con la cual ustedes se trasportaron...

- ¡Ohhhhh!...

- ¡Perro weón! ¡por tu culpa! -le dijo la que había alimentado involuntariamente al perro con su pan-

- No sacas de nada con estrangular al perro. Ustedes irán, de anime, en anime.. buscando alguna pista, e interactuando en los distintos mundos, para así poder librar al mundo de esta terrible amenaza, si ese control es utilizado por manos erróneas se podría causar una tran catástrofe

- AA..., ¿viste que soy grupienta tu?, entonces ¿cuándo van a ser las matanzas y las luchas contra el mal? - le dijo la otra, pues la primera estaba estrangulando al perro parlante- No te creo ni una we...

- Bueno, se ocasionarán si no encuentran el control -y la otra se quedó calladita- Tendrán que buscarlo día y noche incansablemente...

- Ah no, pérate un ratito -dijo la que dejó de estrangular al perro- Cuenta conmigo de lunes a viernes, hasta como las 5 de la tarde, especialmente en la clase de matemáticas, pero no me pidas aparecer el fin de semana, por que el carrete con las niñas no me lo quita nadie.

- Ah no se yo, tu fuiste la que presionó para que apretara el botón. No se yo, los carretes tendrán que esperar. -le dijo severamente la voz desde el cielo- Bueno, ahora, les daré esto -y en ambas manos aparecieron unos trasmisores de colores y botones- si dejan el dedo sobre los botones, podrán ver que tiene distintas opciones...

- ¡Mira! es como cuando dejas la flecha del mousse sobre algún ícono, te dice al tiro que weá tiene -dijo emocionadísima la más alta-

- Algo así -dijo la voz del cielo- ahora, cualquier cosa que necesiten, podrán hablar conmigo por esos transmisores y entre ustedes. Tu te llamarás... Lisbertt -le dijo a la más alta- y tu te llamarán Mariann... y el perro.. bueno, el perro se queda con el nombre que sea...

- Soy discriminado por ser de raza canina... -dijo el perro de ojos azules-

- ¿Y? Nosotras siempre somos discriminadas por ser mujeres y si nos quejaramos por eso, ts... estaríamos muy cansadas. Pongámosle "Hombre", total al final todos son unos perros... -le dijo la más alta, que ahora respondería al nombre de Lisbertt-

- Dile simplemente weon "oye weon" y va a venir... -dijo la otra chica, ahora Mariann- total, el fué el que nos metió en este tete.

- Ahora, vayan -dijo la voz desde el cielo-

- Pero.. oye ¡no!.

Y era demasiado tarde. Ahora ambas jóvenes, estaban con un una chaqueta negra una corbata corta y una falta corta blanca. Un traje de secundaria de algun colegio de japón.

- Chuuuuuuuu... ¿y ahora que hacemos? -dijo Mariann-

- No se wn... -dijo Lisbertt torciendo una sonrisa nerviosa-

- ¿Yo que? -dijo el perro-

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé, supongo que entrar al colegio. Digan que son estudiantes de intercambio, y vean en que mundo vinimos a parar -opinó el canino-

- Pta, el wn tiene razón -dijo Mariann- ya vamos... Iv...

- ¡Lisbertt!, ese es mi nombre ahora

- Es casi lo mismo...

- No..ñ. es lo mismo pero no es igual -respondió Lisbertt-

Entraron al colegio, el cual era amplio -ojo con tantas u-, habían estudiantes hermosos de grandes ojos rasgados y atléticos cuerpos. Entraron a un aula, mientras el perro se quedó en el pasto dis que averiguando alguna pista. El profesor entró, y les dijo que esperaran un rato, para que hiciera las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Bueno, como les decía alumnos, ella son... pasen señoritas -entraron ambas chicas- ellas son hermanas, extranjeras, son Mariann y Lisbertt Torres.

- Mucho gusto -se inclinaba hacia adelante Lisbertt-

- Muchísimo gusto -dijo Mariann agitando vigorosamente la mano del pelirrojo profesor- por cierto, está harto weno usté profe... ¿Soltero o viudo?... profe Terada

- ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? -le dijo el anonadado docente-

- Ah.. una tiene sus contactos por ahí... bueno, ¿y? ¿soltero o viudo?

- Soltero, señorita Torres, pase a sentarse porfavor.

- Hay que serio profe...

- Perate... si estamos con el profe Terada -dijo Lisbertt cayendo recién- quiere decir... -se dió media vuelta y al final del salón, encontró al duo (calmao, no al de Gundam Wing); al lado de la ventana estaba con unos ojos verdes y el cabello algo más largo, una adolescente Sakura y sentada a su lado una Tomoyo también adolescente, de ojos azules y cabello larguísimo ondulado.- ¡Sakura!...

- ¿Hoe?... -preguntó la adolescente sin entender nada- ¿Nos conocemos?

- N-no... no nada... -rió Lisbertt- ya oh, dejate de estar lacheando vo, y vamos a sentarnos -tomó del brazo a su supuesta hermana-

- A la salida, ah?... -dijo Mariann pícaramente cerrando un ojo-

- Oyeeee... wna lacha, córtala po... -dijo su hermana al sentase delante de Sakura y Tomoyo- Que lata... parece que no está Syaoran...

- Oye, cachaste que Syaoran es como Chiiaaaaaa-oran? onda como flaite -se reía a carcajadas Mariann-

- Jjajaj, si, parece -dijo Lisbertt- que lata... mira, en serio, si la Sakura es igual de weo... ehh.. inocente... que en la serie, te juro que ahora si se queda sin pololo, en serio.

- Y la lacha soy yo ¿o no?, pa mi era rico el Mago Clow wn, asume... igual parece que algo pasaba ahí con el Yue... pero no importa... -dijo Mariann mirando a la ventana- Oye, ¿y si le decimos a la Autora que hagamos aparecer a Syaoran y Eriol?

- ¡Yaaa! -le dijo Lisbert festiva- siiiiiii... total, quizá ellos sepan algo del control ese...

- ¿Qué control? -pasaron dos segundos y reaccionó- ¡Ahh!.. legal po... esa wea... en fin, da lo mismo, así aprovechamos de vitrinear... -dijo Mariann-

- Le voy a decir -entre su bolsillo sacó ese comunicador medio emosexual de varios colores y apretó el botón del medio- operadora, operadora...

- Servicio de telefonía para personas perdidas en el tiempo y el espacio... -le dijo amablemente una voz grabada desde el comunicador- si usted es cliente, marque 1, si no lo es aún, marque 2

- ¡Chucha! ¿que marco?... nunca supe si soy cliente po... -dijo Lisbertt-

- Ponele si no mas, total, si la autora nos pasó los comunicadores, debe ser clienta, ¿o no? -le dijo Mariann para encontrarle solución-

- Ya... -¡Pip!, sonó la opción 1-

- Ingrese su nombre y su rut, si termina en k reemplazelo por un cero -le dijo amablemente la voz grabada-

- Ahh.. ya me dió miedo la weá... -dijo Lisbertt algo nerviosa- ¿y si son los pacos? ¿y si me pillan que nunca entré a clase de castellano? ¡capaz que me lleven presa!

- Dudo que te lleven presa en otro mundo. Ya oh, ingresa el mío -dijo Mariann-

- Ts, ¿en tus tiempos habían números de rut? -le dijo sarcásticamente Lisbertt-

- Que te pasa weona, solo soy dos años mayor que tu -le dijo riéndose, diciendo en voz alta su nombre y digitando su número de identificación.

- Para Servicio al Cliente para Perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio, presione 1, para Soporte Perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio presione 2, para Reclamos en cobres de servicios Perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio presione 3, para cobros fraudulentos en el espacio presione 4, para contactarse con una Operadora presione 5 para volver al menú principal presione 0.

- Puta la wea... ¡es como la Psu! ¡todas las opciones te sirven o se parecen! -dijo Lisbertt-

- Dirás pa las que NO estudiaron en la Psu... -dijo Mariann- claramente una respuesta se diferencia de la otra

- A cuidao po "señorita psu", te recuerdo querida amiga que a ti te fue tan como las weas como a mi... -le dijo Lisbertt algo picada-

- Si... me fue como las weas -Mariann levantó su frente con altanero ademán- pero si hubiera estudiado antes... es decir... que me fuera pésimo pero de manera más digna...

- En realidad... yo perdí todo tipo de dignidad... -dijo Lisbertt algo depresiva- EN FIN...

- ¿Cómo era la opción de la operadora? -dijo Mariann-

- Parece que era la 4... -dijo Lisbertt- mm... pone el 4

- Será pu... -presionó dicho botón-

- Para cargos en las tarifas espaciales marque 1, para cambios de plan o mundo de anime marque 2, para asociación de empresas fraudulentas marque 3, para contactarse con una operadora marque 4

- Sabí que... ya me enredé, mejor la Operadora por que no cacho que es eso de las Empresas -le dijo Mariann-

- ¡Cómo! ¿ya te olvidaste de las clases de Nociones de Comercio? -le dijo asombradísima Lisbertt- tenemos las Empresas Limitadas, Sociedades Anónimas Cerradas, Sociedades Anónimas Abiertas y es...

- ¡Ah ya cállate! -le replicó Mariann- no me hagai recordar esos viejos weo...

- Señoritas -el profesor Terada azotó sus manos de una forma no muy silenciosa sobre su mesa- estoy hace 15 minutos intentando dar mi clase, y ustedes con sus gritos no me dejan continuar...

- Ya profe... _Teikerisi_... -dijo Mariann sonriendole, y el profesor se puso a parlotear algo de matemáticas-

- Oe... oe... ¿cómo le hicimos? -se preguntó Mariann en voz alta-

- ¿Con qué? -le dijo Lisbert apagando el transmisor- ¿Que cosa?

- Na po... _Así por ser_, como le hacemos para hablar el mismo idioma que los monos? ¿Cómo le hicimos para entrar a un manga que jamás pasó esto?...

- Pero hay algo aún más intrigante -expresó Lisbertt con sombría mirada- ¿Que pasó con el royo que tenía en la guata? ¡hasta cintura tengo!...

- Bueno, nunca te vas a encontrar una mina gorda en el mundo del anime... es tan imposible como que pasemos este año con un azul matemáticas...

- Cierto... -dijo Lisbertt- y esta weona de la Autora que no contesta el teléfono... ¡Que le voy a decir a mi mamá! ¡ya pasó Semana Santa, pero me va a tocar crucificción igual!... cuando se entere que estoy en otro mundo... me va a matar...

En eso, el tiempo se detuvo, todos los personajes se quedaron como una fotografía vieja y se abrió un agujero en el cielo por el cuál se coló una voz.

- Tranquila, oh pequeñas curiosas otakus...

- ¡Hablando de la reina de Roma! oye chistosa, ¿donde estabas?, estos comunicadores no sirven pa na, nos deriba a una operadora, como todos los sucios servicios! -escupió Mariann harta-

- Es cierto, ¿Con que caracho le voy a decir a mi mamá que estoy atrapada con mi amiga y un perro parlante?, me va a llevar al manicomio... con lo que me costó salir de ahí... -dijo esto ultimo Lisbertt en un susurro- Además, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir o a comer?

- Calma, les responderé rápido por que los numeros 600 cuestan más que una llamada local -dijo la voz- Primero no tomen en cuenta a la voz de la operadora, solo te saca plata por la llamada y al final todos se tiran la pelota. Hablan el mismo idioma, por que yo así lo escribí, igual que Sakura tenga 17 años igual que ustedes... MUAJAJAJA -dijo tétricamente- Tecero, en el mundo real, todo estará detenido hasta que ustedes recuperen ese control para m... osea, para que regresen a su mundo... Cuarto... como me da PAJA escribirles una casa o una vivienda para ustedes, tendrán que conseguirse donde vivir... trabajen, hagan algo por sus traseros una vez en la vida...

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -dijeron escandalizadas al mismo tiempo-

- ¡ME DEJAI SIN CARRETE, SIN COPETE CON MIS AMIGAS, ME METÍ EN UN FANFUCK Y MA ENCIMA SIN TENER DONDE VIVIR? -dijo Mariann a todo pulmón-

- ¡TAI MAS WEONA! -dijo Lisbertt ardiendo en Ira- ¡NO TENGO INTERNET, NI MI CROQUERA NI PATITO DE HULE Y MA ENCIMA SIN DONDE TENER QUE DORMIR!

- ¡Tu nunca tuviste patito de hule! -le dijo Marianne-

- Déjame, tengo uno en mi imaginación -respondió la otra-

- Calma... es eso... para que yo escriba que MISTERIOSAMENTE Syaoran y Eriol aparezcan... y amablemente más de alguien aceptará que vivan con ellos...

- ¡Ahora si que nos la puso difícil! -le dijo Lisbertt a Mariann en un susurro- es wachones a cambio de donde vivir... ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Fácil! -le dijo espantada Mariann- ¡es inaceptable, una burla! no podemos permitir que se nos pisotee de esta manera... -espectó fieramente a al voz- ¡Que no sea solo Syaoran y Eriol, también Touya, el Gaykito y Yue! son ellos o nada!

- Mmm... accesible, si... está bien, lo peor es no tener a quién jotear y tampoco tener un patito de hule, terrible -dijo comprensivamente la voz- está bien, hecho, ustedes en la calle, con dinero, pero ahí se las veran.

Una nube apareció y desapareció rápidamente, dejándolas a ella sentada en los pupitres y con el profesor y los alumnos como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Bien alumnos, eso ha sido la clase -dijo tras un rato- ahora vayan a el almuerzo.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y nuestras protagonistas Torres, se pusieron de pié también.

- Serás bestia... -le dijo Lisbertt a Mariann- ¿Cómo dices que minos a cambio de un techo?

- ¿Y que? No me iba a quedar mirando tu lindo caracho, pudiendo ver a los mijitos.-Respondió Mariann con toda tranquilidad-

Ambas jóvenes al finalizar del día, se encontraban con un gran vacío en el estómago, un perro parlante y una lluvia que comenzaba de manera amenazante.

- Por que CHUCHA llueve tanto en Japón - preguntó Marianne en voz alta-

- No se, pero yo tengo agua hasta en el… -dijo Liisbertt con un gesto obseno apuntando a sus partes nobles.

- Indigentes de mierda, ahora no tenemos nada que comer –dijo el perro mirando a ambas chicas.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntaron al unísono.

Fin del primer capítulo.

En nuestro próximo episodio:

Nuestras jóvenes y chilenas protagonistas se ven enfrentadas a eventos poco cotidianos, hambre, miseria y las hormonas propiamente tal de sus juveniles cuerpecitos latinoamericanos. ¿Lograrán salir de esta? ¿Cómo recuperarán sus vidas actuales? ¿Lograrán algun romance apasionado? Y lo que es peor aun ¿a que hora es la cena?

Este y muchas cosas mas en nuestro próximo programa a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (ya oye).

::REPARTO - CREDITOS::

Ivette D. como Lisbertt Torres (viste que pasa piola?)

Maria C. como Mariann Torres (soy un genio!)

Sakura Kinomoto como Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li como Chiaaaaaa Oran Li o Mijito

Tomoyo Daidouji como Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol Hiragizawa como Eriol Guachito Rico Hiragizawa

Y el resto de weones como ellos mismos.


End file.
